As electronic devices and their use become more pervasive, particularly in public settings, there is an increased desire for privacy in electronic communications. Electronic devices like cell phones frequently display confidential communications viewable by an onlooker who is not a sender or an intended recipient of the communication. It may be desirable, therefore, to provide privacy safeguards for confidential communications.